Tollubo
Toa Tollubo is a dimensionally-displaced Toa of Light who currently resides in the Fractures Universe, where he loosely serves as a Toa Metru. History Early Life Similarly to most other Toa of Light, Tollubo began his life on Spherus Magna, as an Av-Matoran. He was one of the first handful of such Matoran to be created and aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe. After a considerable period of heavy labor, he was eventually placed in the Universe Core with the other Av-Matoran. Under the protection of the Toa Mata, Tollubo lived with his fellow villagers in relative peace for 40,000 years until the Time Slip occurred. Over the course of this period he developed a strong friendship with another Av-Matoran named Mesa. Time Slip Approximately 60,000 years ago, when the Time Slip occurred, Tollubo was amongst the minority of the Av-Matoran who was separated from the rest of his tribe, who were situated on the Southern Continent. Deeply saddened by the prospect of losing his memories and never seeing Mesa again, the young Matoran of Light altered his color scheme to silver and grey in the hopes that it would remind him of the grey skies of Karda Nui and prompt him to one day return. However, given his limited knowledge of the Matoran Universe, he did not realize that he had discolored himself. Tollubo was swiftly relocated to the small settlement of Bo-Koro in the Mainland Swamp of the Southern Continent, where he encountered a number of different Matoran of Plantlife. However, he swiftly grew bored of the peaceful, picturesque nature of his new village and resolved to travel the Matoran Universe, in search of adventure. For a considerable number of years, Tollubo settled on Stelt, where he became involved in an illicit gang of dockyard thugs responsible for capturing harbor-bound vessels and looting them of their goods. This job provided the Av-Matoran with stability for many years, though the group was never able to accumulate much wealth. After 4,000 years of hardened thuggery, the actions of the wandering Toa Lesovikk put a fatal end to the gang's activities and Tollubo was critically injured after being caught in an explosion. Seeking repairs but living in a time where other Matoran were well aware of Karzahni's "rebuilding" process, Tollubo was forced to consult with the Makuta of Stelt, offering his service to the Brotherhood of Makuta in exchange for healing. The Makuta agreed to Tollubo's request but, instead of relieving him of the pain, had the Av-Matoran sent to Destral immediately, forcing him to feel further agony. When he landed on the Brotherhood of Makuta's island fortress, Tollubo was experimented on by Makuta Chirox, who rebuilt the Matoran in a shoddy manner comparable to that of Karzahni's tinkering. The Makuta attempted several of his prototype Shadow Leech formulas on the Matoran and, while none of them were successful in transforming him into a Shadow Matoran, it is clear that his experimental procedure had some impact on him. Brotherhood of Makuta Whilst serving the Brotherhood, Tollubo's identity as an Av-Matoran remained uncovered as neither he nor the Makuta were aware of his true elemental role. As such, he was mistaken for a De-Matoran and became Makuta Chirox's personal assistant for a length of time. Whilst serving the organisation, Tollubo was known to have participated in the assassination of a Toa of Psionics, having accompanied Makuta Gorast on a brief excursion. At some point in his life, Tollubo also encountered Metru Nui's former Military Commander in Chief, Glacii. After a brief skirmish between the two, the Ko-Matoran eventually emerged victorious and the Av-Matoran escaped, his pride wounded. Tollubo's loyalty came to an abrupt end roughly 1,300 years ago, when the Toa Hagah's rebellion took place and he witnessed the execution of Makuta Chirox's entire Toa Hagah team. The Av-Matoran then accepted that the Brotherhood had become corrupt and that he would find no shelter through servitude to the Makuta. Fearful for his own life, the Matoran of Light researched as much of Makuta Teridax's Grand Plan as he could before departing Destral and fleeing into the wilderness of the Southern Matoran Universe. The fragment of information that he learnt pertained to a map of the Southern Continent. The Matoran spent many years of his life traveling the more volcanic regions of the Matoran Universe in hopes of escaping the watchful eye of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Once he was sure that he was not being pursued, he attempted to start a nomadic life in the Southern Island Chain, where he faced challenge every day. It was at this point in his life that Tollubo developed a dislike for the Matoran in the more civilized, developed Northern regions of the Matoran Universe, often accusing them of being pansified and soft. Order of Mata Nui Service For a considerable number of years, Tollubo traversed the Southern Island Chains, frequently coming into contact with dangerous Rahi. It was at this point that he came into contact with Toa Zaria. After living rough following his discovery that the Brotherhood were purging all Toa of Iron and Magnetism from the Matoran Universe, he was hostile towards the former servant of the hated organization and ordered him to leave the island solely on the merit that he was not a Makuta. However, Tollubo would later claim to have received Toa Zaria's autograph, indicating that the Toa of Iron had offered him shelter before learning of his true identity. Traversing the Southern Island Chains by boat, the Av-Matoran eventually came upon an island that was inhabited by four-armed merchants for supplies. He later settled on this island and accessed its Matoran Recharging Center. However, whilst recharging, a local brute named Nocturn began rampaging and single-handedly destabilized the civilization. The Matoran of Light attempted to combat the warrior but succeeded only in drawing his attention after the damage had been dealt. Fortunately, Botar then appeared and detained the rampaging aggressor, though Tollubo latched himself onto the Order of Mata Nui Agent's leg and was himself brought to the Pit by accident. Angered by this breach in security, Botar contended to have the Av-Matoran imprisoned, though Tollubo was able to bargain for his worth by revealing that he had information on the Brotherhood of Makuta that would be valuable to him, an excuse that he had used on various occasions to get out of trouble over the centuries of wandering. He was then brought to Daxia and interrogated by Tobduk before his value was assessed and the Order of Mata Nui became aware that he was in fact an Av-Matoran. Intrigued by this peculiar prospect and aware that a Toa of Light was destined to arise someday, Tobduk decided that it was best to keep the Matoran of Light close at hand and recruited him as a servant of the Order of Mata Nui. Roughly 4,300 years ago, Tollubo was charged with processing a number of reports from informants in Metru Nui, who oversaw the technological revolution taking place, and organizing them into a status report for Toa Helryx. The Av-Matoran then argued the case that the first Kanoka Disks and the installation of the city-wide Chute system were both successful. His feedback on these developments was generally positive. However, his report raised serious concerns over the Vahki following the mishap that had been the Kralhi prototype. He correctly claimed that, should the Vahki ever be reprogrammed with malicious software, they could pose a serious threat to the security of Metru Nui. 2,500 years ago, when Artakha requested that the Order destroy any evidence to the whereabouts of his island, Tollubo was responsible for infiltrating a Matoran community in the Northern Continent and destroying a detailed map of the Western Matoran Universe. Additionally, he was known to have assassinated a Bo-Matoran sailor who knew of Artahka's location. During the events of the Toa/Dark Hunter War, Tollubo was relocated to the Southern Continent, where he worked to evacuate Matoran settlements that became caught in the crossfire of the conflict. At one point, the Matoran of Light was also rumored to have charged into a forest fire to save a number of Matoran from the inferno. Unknowingly, Tollubo actually saved several of his original Av-Matoran friends from Karda Nui and did not recognize them. Photok was one such Matoran. Reign of Shadows At the point of Makuta Teridax's domination of the Matoran Universe, Tollubo was not on Daxia and had taken up residence in Nynrah. Forced to accept the downfall of Mata Nui, the Av-Matoran went into hiding, where he encountered Glonor, Jollun, Mesa and Saran; a group of Matoran who had escaped the Southern Continent. Little to his knowledge, however, three of them were in fact Av-Matoran. Under unclear circumstances, the group's location was compromised by a rogue Rahkshi of Fragmentation, which proceeded to kill Mesa and injure Jollun before Glonor and Tollubo were able to band together and kill the Rahkshi themselves. Given his military experience, Glonor was able to effectively steer the group to safety in an old, abandoned fortress on the coast of Nynrah. In spite of this, Tollubo took the role as the group's leader. After several weeks of isolation, Toa Gali arrived on the island, making contact with the four Av-Matoran and enabling their escape, along with a large number of Fe-Matoran. Catching wind of a Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Matoran Universe, Tollubo and his allies After the death of Makuta Teridax and the debilitation of the Great Spirit Robot, Tollubo and the rest of the denizens of the Matoran Universe emigrated to Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna Upon exiting the Matoran Universe, Tollubo was swayed to join his fellow Av-Matoran as they mingled with the Agori species. For a period of time, the Av-Matoran found peace with a number of villagers in a small settlement that had been constructed in the Northern region of the planet. During this period, the group encountered a number of local settlers, including several female Agori. In particular, Tollubo became well-acquainted with Betak and Eselox, the former of whom developed a romantic attraction to him, a concept that was alien to him having spent his life in the abstinence of the Matoran Universe. Having matured by exposure to this revolutionary concept, Tollubo swiftly followed suit and likewise developed a sense of romantic affection towards Betak. In spite of this, he continued to feel guilty as the Agori reminded him of the late Mesa, whom he had cared for in a similar fashion. At some point in this period, Tollubo was also rebuilt into a much stronger form. After growing discontent with the mellow nature of life in a village and keen to explore the newly reformed virgin forests of Spherus Magna, Tollubo resolved to traverse Bota Magna and the unexplored northern regions of the planet. Sticking with his closely-knit circle of his associates, Tollubo accompanied Glonor, Jollun, Betak, Saran, Eselox, Atonsa and a number of Glatorian on their excursion. Contrary to the group’s initial intentions of a joyful, revitalizing excursion, the party soon happened upon a subterranean tunnel shaft which led deep underground. Unsure of what lay beneath, Jollun suggested that they returned to their village, where they could establish contact with Toa Hagah Bomonga or Turaga Whenua, the local representatives of the Spherus Magna Council. Headstrong and eager to make a name for himself, Tollubo ignored his fellow Av-Matoran and led the others deep into the cave. Much to their surprise, however, the pioneers were ambushed and detained by several Matoran. Bound in chains, Tollubo and his allies were brought to the underground city of Tethys, a civilization colonized by biologically-altered Matoran reminiscent from one of the Great Beings’ many experiments. Upon arrival, the prisoners were brought to Kazat, the Le-Matoran ruler of Tethys. After a brief discussion, Tollubo and Jollun staged an assault, which they hoped would enable them to overpower their aggressors in order to escape. However, Tollubo's attack was countered by Kazat's superior swordplay. For his attempt on the dictator's life, Tollubo was reduced to a slave and was condemned to a life of servitude beneath the surface of Spherus Magna, along with his allies. The Matoran of Light passed two full days of labor-intensive work in a sizable mine shaft, carting heavy chunks of debris around. During this period, a slave driver named Kentis developed a profound hatred of him and went out of his way to torment the Av-Matoran. Fortunately, Tollubo was given relief when Therius - the Foreman of the operation - asked for volunteers to accompany him on an expedition deep into an abandoned mine, to which he eagerly volunteered. Quite notably, Eselox also volunteered for this, as did several other slaves. The expedition team was then fitted with weapons, enabling Tollubo and Eselox to retrieve their original tools from an armory. Unfortunately, Kentis found himself on the expedition and made it his personal ambition to further instill hardship in Tollubo's life. In spite of this, Therius insisted that the group should function equally and that the archaic class system should be disregarded. After a series of trials, including an encounter with a stone bridge stretching across a massive gorge, a Krilit attack, and Tollubo's telepathic communication with a mysterious entity, the group arrived at the end of the tunnel, where they came across the corpses of the missing miners whom they had set out in search for and a golden trophy. Upon establishing a radio-communicator link with Jollun back in Tethys, Tollubo warned him of the entity whom he had conversed with. However, the Av-Matoran resorted to destroying the trophy, which unleashed Karabak, a Makuta who had been imprisoned beneath the surface of Bara Magna. Using a device that the Great Beings had used to program the creation of the Matoran species, the Makuta used himself as a genetic template and broadcasted a genealogical update onto the Tethysian Matoran. As a result, Rodaki, Therius and Kentis were transformed into Makuta and subsequently turned on the rest of the group. Fortunately, Tollubo and Eselox were able to flee the scene. The two villagers ran for some time before they happened upon an abandoned laboratory which, unbeknownst to them, had once served as the birthplace of the Tethysian Matoran species. Searching for a place to hide from the Makuta, the pair concealed themselves within an empty filing cabinet-like system. As the Makuta arrived, Eselox began to shift, making too much noise. In an attempt to quieten her down, Tollubo made a stifling advance by kissing her, which startled the Agori into submission. When the Makuta moved on, Tollubo bore the full brunt of Eselox's fury for the drastic advance and vacated the hiding place, remarking a canister in the middle of the room. Upon identifying that there was a body inside, he impulsively smashed the glass and freed the stasis chamber's inhabitant, a Ce-Matoran named Lothorna. Out of confusion, she lashed out and attacked Tollubo twice before a sudden dimensional gate opened, depositing Tollubo and Eselox's Fractures Alternate Universe Counterparts only to find that they were both members of the Brotherhood of Makuta in that Universe. After a brief battle, Lothorna managed to overwhelm Tollubo's alternate Counterpart while Tollubo helped Eselox with hers. However, Kran and Kirbold then ran in on them screaming. The two Alternate Counterparts chose this moment to escape while the Matoran and Agori were surrounded by Rahkshi. However, it soon became apparent that the Rahkshi were not going to attack them. As Tollubo began to question why, Thoron appeared and admitted to controlling the Rahkshi; something that Tollubo refused to believe. Thoron then guided them towards his base camp in his Thornatus. On the journey, Tollubo and Eselox apologised to each other about the kiss held in the laboratory. Meanwhile, they were ambushed by a Skrall. After a brief skirmish, Thoron was able to shoot a Thornax at the Attacker, making him step back and lose his leg to the wheels of the Thronatus, while the vehicle was in motion. Thoron then looted the body by: cutting off the head, stripping the Skrall of his armor, carved out his heart and put it in a satchel, then threw a handful of his blood to the North, South, East, and West. Upon examining his looting, Thoron revealed he had found a Black Stone, several Thornax Fruits, a Dagger, and a Water Canteen. Tollubo studied the black stone to reveal that it was a Toa Stone. Upon arriving in the village, Tollubo was reunited with Betak, who told him of the events in Tethys. As she developed her story, Jollun arrived. Knowing Tollubo would charge straight into Tethys to attempt to free the Matoran if he knew what happened; and partly because Jollun was suspicious as to why Karabak had allowed him to return to Tollubo, Jollun lied to him and claimed that Rotam had returned to kill Karabak and that the Matoran had left for the surface. He then explained that Orsta had died trying to dismantle the Blood Stone and that Kazat had been dethroned. However, Tollubo was unknowingly being influenced by Karabak at this point and he reacted violently towards Jollun after his lie was discovered. The two Matoran engaged in a battle which Saran intervened in. As Tollubo bent the female's arm backwards, Jollun slammed into him, knocked him to the ground and prepared to punch him. However, he never dealt the blow out of respect for his friend and self control. He then turned to leave, allowing Tollubo to knock him to the ground as he walked off. Jollun then tried to convince his friend by stating that they needed to work together in the coming events but, still under Karabak's Influence, Tollubo dismissed this as more lies and banished Jollun. The Av-Matoran was then escorted out of the camp and left in an unfamiliar area of the tunnel by Slorag. Following Jollun's banishing, Tollubo organized a meeting in the central hut. Thoron, Betak, Eselox, Faine, Esora, and Kazat notably attended and Tollubo organized their battle plan based on the specific Rahkshi in Thoron's Base Camp. His original plan was to launch Explosive Thornax at the Front Line of Makuta then send their army of Vorox and Rahkshi against the Makuta. While this would happen a Rahkshi of Healing and a Rahkshi of Teleport; named Agitarahk, would teleport them to Karabak's Throne room for Tollubo to confront him. However, Thoron then insisted on Piloting the Thornatus into the Makuta ranks on a suicidal attempt to distract the Makuta. Tollubo objected to this but Thoron persuaded him that he wanted to go down fighting and that he would never get the chance to die with dignity again. Tollubo reluctantly accepted this and went on to discuss the status of the Kanohi Ignika. Ironically, Toa Matoro and "Swipe" arrived in the camp at this point and interrupted the meeting. Tollubo, Betak, Eselox, Faine and Slorag confronted "Swipe", believing him to be a threat. However, Matoro's presence convinced them otherwise. Following Matoro's return, the Toa of Ice gave Tollubo the Kanohi Ignika to use in his battle - Which Tollubo hid in a burst Drum from Faine's Hut then buried in the smelliest Vorox pen he could find. He told nobody of its location. Three days later, Tollubo was confronted by Kazat, who told him that Jollun had saved him. After a somewhat heated debate, the Le-Matoran managed to convince Tollubo to bring Jollun back. Tollubo then pressed him for details involving Kazat's attraction to Betak. The Matoran admitted to having formerly had feelings for her while Tollubo admitted that their relationship had not been the same since Mesa's death. The Av-Matoran then went off in search of Slorag to fetch Jollun but was distracted when he heard a strange howl coming from a hut. Fearing some sort of Rahi was in the village, Tollubo entered the hut it had come from and found an animistic-Slorag chained to the wall. Before he could confront the Half-Makuta he was hit by a Power-Scream. Luckily Thoron, Micax and Faine arrived to calm Slorag down. While this was happening, Faine explained to Tollubo that Slorag's immunity to his species' evolution into Makuta was wearing off due to being disconnected from the Blood Stone. Tollubo then waited for him to revert back to his Matoran Form to tell him to apologize to Kazat and to fetch Jollun. Four days after Jollun's return; notably one week since the Matoran of Tethys had been transformed into Makuta, Thoron's Camp was attacked by Makuta Kenits, Makuta Therius, Makuta Rodaki, and Makuta Sodus. Tollubo, who was in a hut with Betak, Shylock, and Glonor at the time, was forced to fight in the dark. After finding fingers in his mouth he bit them discovering later that they were Shylock's. The Av-Matoran was consequently thrown through the hut's wall by Therius. After returning to his feet Tollubo threw himself at another shape, thinking it to be another Makuta. He continuously beat his enemy in the Mask until he felt blood. However, his enemy brought his knee up, striking Tollubo between the legs and forcing him to back down. He later unearthed the fact that he had been fighting Micax by accident at this point. After Faine lit the village fire Tollubo was given a warning by Kentis that indicated his Toa Stone would run out in one hour. After the four Makuta left the camp, Tollubo ordered his resistance unit to mobilize and fetched the Ignika himself. However, while on the journey, it occured to Tollubo that Karabak could already know their battle plans if he was able to send the Makuta attackers. Making a number of last minute changes, Tollubo had all of his allies - With the exception of Agitarahk - hidden from sight by a Rahkhi of Illusion. Battle of Tethys Upon arriving in Tethys, Tollubo confronted the army alone with the others hidden from sight. Following an order, he commanded his concealed allies to open fire with Explosive Thornax at the first wave of Makuta. This effectively crippled their front line attack and allowed them to unleash the Rahkshi without problem. However, Agitarahk's Staff was destroyed by a misfired ball of Plasma. Having just unleashed the last of the Rahkshi into the Battle Field, the Resistance Team were forced to recover another Rahkshi's Staff from the Battle. Kazat then resorted to his primal battle instincts and charged head-strong into the Fighting. However, Tollubo saw this and chased after him as the two Matoran entered the battlefield. A Makuta saw Kazat approaching and unleashed a large spiked Plant from the ground, which caught Kazat in its snake-like stem and tore him in half before disappearing again. As a sign of respect, Tollubo cut out Kazat's Heart-Stone with a Knife then threw handfuls of his blood to the four points of the compass, a technique that he had learnt from Thoron earlier in Karabak's rise to power. Unlike the other resistance members - who resorted to searching the battlefield for Rahkshi armor - Tollubo was confident that he would not be attacked by any of the Makuta as they feared Karabak would punish them for attacking his enemy. However, Kentis ignored Karabak's orders and attempted to stab Tollubo. Luckily, Jollun saw this and managed to throw himself between Tollubo and Kentis' blade, saving Tollubo's life. While Tollubo then proceeded to murder Kentis in vengence, Jollun began to lose blood. By this point the remaining resistance members had regrouped around Jollun and linked hands with Agitarahk, who had been given a new staff. Tollubo clung to Jollun but was forced to let go of him during the Teleportation. This resulted in Jollun landing in the middle of Kazat's Chamber while the others were scattered towards the entrance. As Jollun's condition deteriorated, he bled to death. Seeing his oldest friend's death, Tollubo resigned himself and refused to fight Karabak. However, his Toa Stone suddenly activated and Tollubo was transformed into a Toa against his will. After a brief battle, Karabak managed to use his Buzz Saw Feet Additions to slice Tollubo's chest open, rendering him unable to finish the fight. Disappointed by how easy it had been to defeat the Toa of Light, Karabak began to reconsider whether or not Tollubo was in fact the Toa who had imprisoned him. After depriving him of the Ignika, Tollubo surrended to Karabak, claiming he no longer cared what happened. Luckily, Jollun returned to life - with the help of Tiruth - and confronted Karabak, claiming that he was now completely awakened to the truth and that Mata Nui was telling him that he had in fact been the Toa of Light who was destined to defeat Karabak. After pressing a button on in his piece of Golden Armor, the pre-existing pieces of Golden Armor becae magnetized to Jollun, allowing him to use the Raw Energy to transform himself into a Toa of Light. Fractures Universe To be Added ''Frozen Calling'' Three months after the events of Tollubo's defeat at the hands of Racasix, the Toa of Light had managed to clean up his act and had begun working closely with both Toa Kualus and Toa Tourik to both regain his lost image as a Toa and to play a greater role in the Toa Metru. After appearing to teach a training exercise for several new recruits of the Metru-Nui Law Enforcement, Tollubo and Tourik were sent to Ta-Metru with Betak and several members of the Matoran Land Army to combat Toa Graviton, a powerful and corrupt Toa of Gravity who had been imprisoned beneath the city for several centuries. The Toa proceeded to pummel Tollubo before Tourik and Betak were able to coordinate an attack. The Agori was able to bring their enemy down to the ground with a Sting Rifle while Tourik then proceeded to engage him, shattering his Kanohi and damaging his armor with Spiked Dagger Plant spores. However, Graviton swiftly pointed out that he was not in fact a Makuta and that the prickly plants did little more than inconvenience him. He then proceeded to create a gravitational field between the two, increasing gravity's effect on Tourik and pressing him down on Betak, pinning the pair in place. Shortly after this, Tollubo was able to use his Kanohi Pakari to resist Graviton's Elemental Powers and incapacitate the criminal, thus freeing the Toa of Plantlife and Betak. Powers and Tools Matoran Original Tools Tollubo was created without weapons. He carried a dagger following his immediate creation but was given a pair of Light Blades as a gift from Mesa while in Karda-Nui. However, during the Time Slip he lost these. In addition to this, Tollubo was given a Kanohi Tryna upon his creation. However, his use of an Immoral Kanohi was frowned upon by others. "Fixed" Following Tollubo's arrival in Karzahni he was "fixed" and given a fully robotic pair of hands to replace his old ones. Unfortunately, these hands were poorly made and bulky. To compensate for this, Karzahni added four blades to his deformed hands to protect himself with. As another advantage, these robotic hands allowed Tollubo to deliver stronger punches. THe Av-Matoran demonstrated this on Voya-Nui by striking a Tree with a force enough to knock Makuta Tridax unconscious. Tollubo was forced to surrender his Kanohi Tryna in exchange for Karzahni's version of the Avohkii. This Mask was the Tyrant's attempt to better Artakha by creating a more powerful Mask of Light. However, upon testing it, he assumed it was broken and gave it to Tollubo. The Av-Matoran later realized it required Inner-Light to function. Karda-Nui After returning to Karda Nui, Tollubo was given a prototype version of the jet pack, which was used by the Av-Matoran, and a Sonic Scythe, which could create sonic pulses loud enough to permanently deafen an target. Strangely, Tollubo was returned to his original, not "fixed" form, with his hands intact, when he arrived on Bara Magna, wearing the Tryna and carrying the two swords he had originally used before the Time Slip. It has been confirmed that this was due to a combination of the Ignika's powers on him and the energies of Bara Magna. While in conjunction with a Toa, Tollubo had the ability to slightly accelerate the life processes of one or more targets to make them slower and weaker. This ability is also exclusive to any wearer of a Mask of Aging. Disguises Quotes Official BobTheDoctor27 Description Brave, witty, and smart. Tollubo is enthusiastic, often at inappropriate times, even when in danger. When driven by anger or justice, he would act without hesitation to strike down those who oppose him. Tollubo simply refuses to doggedly roll over and die for anyone. He'll fight to the bitter end and take down more than his fair share of enemies. But Tollubo has only one weakness: Himself. Now that Mesa is dead, Tollubo blames himself. The fact that he will now sacrifice his life for the safety of any innocent Matoran makes him wonder what is actually worth living for if he cannot find peace. Tollubo also has been known to throw 'Power Fits' similar to one that Axonn threw. In such a state, Tollubo can do little to control himself and cannot restrain himself from violence. This is not supposed to reflect BobTheDoctor27's personality but is used to add depth to Tollubo's Character and to add a second, more sinister side to his personality. Relationships *Mesa: While in the Universe Core, Tollubo was known to have become a close friend of another Av-Matoran named Mesa. Although their relationship was not considered romantic until his return to the Core, Tollubo colored his armor grey in an attempt to remind himself of Karda-Nui. However, upon meeting Betak, this relationship began to decline to the extent where the two Matoran began to argue in public. Despite this, Mesa remained in love with Tollubo while he developed feelings for Betak and - when Betak was killed in the War against Rotam, Mesa sacrificed her own life in the hope that Betak may live again. Ever since Mesa's death Tollubo felt guilt-ridden. He began to blame himself and started to question his own motives and morals. **Mesa (Fractures Alternate Universe): Upon travelling to the Fractures universe, Tollubo encountered an alternate version of Mesa who did not know him. The fact that she had never met him in this universe hurt Tollubo to the extent where he began to argue with her. The Toa still does not feel comfortable around this version of Mesa and does not have romantic feelings for her as he previously had done. *Betak: Having saved her life on multiple occasions and after discovering that she had created an organization based off of his heroic actions, Tollubo began to develop feelings for Betak. However, upon Tollubo's transformation into a Toa, he felt that he was growing further and further away from Betak. *Eselox: Although Tollubo and Eselox had met before, they had never engaged in a conversation until their arrival in Tethys. Their friendship was presumably strengthened after they were put into the same expedition group to investigate an abandoned cave. As the group was smaller, getting to know each other became inevitable, resulting in Tollubo and Eselox becoming friends. Eselox initially thought very highly of Tollubo based on his past reputation. However, after Makuta Karabak activated the Blood Stone and transformed several of the members of their expedition team into Makuta, Tollubo and Eselox were forced to flee together. Upon arriving in an abandoned laboratory they were forced to squeeze into a tight space together. As Tollubo would later state, in an attempt to make Eselox be quiet he kissed her. This kiss would later haunt the pair as Tolubo's alternate counterpart would later tease them about it and because Tollubo was supposedly still in a relationship with Betak at this point. *Jollun: Despite Tollubo and Jollun engaging in battle the first time they met, the two Matoran eventually became close friends following Tollubo's clear change of sides and devotion to the safety of other Matoran. This relationship between the two Matoran was explored in greater detail upon their arrival in Tethys when Tollubo admitted that Jollun was one of the two people he could not watch die. (The other being Betak) Despite Tollubo being influenced by Makuta Karabak into banishing Jollun from their base camp, Jollun later gave his life to prevent Tollubo from being stabbed by Kentis. While watching Jollun bleed to death, Tollubo threw a power fit and killed Kentis in vengeance for his doomed friend. Shortly after this, during a group teleport, Tollubo accidentally let go of Jollun, causing him to drift away. Ignoring the dangers of breaking away from the group during a teleport, Tollubo broke off and attempted to save Jollun. *Chiara: Whilst describing his past to Turaga Matoro, Tollubo admitted to having had a romantic relationship with Chiara while she was a Matoran. The full details of this relationship, however, was not greatly explored. (Whispers in the Dark) Trivia *Tollubo was the winner of the annual Best Page of the Year competition in 2013. *In terms of character, Tollubo is the primary self MOC of BobTheDoctor27 as his Voya Nui form was the first creation that BobTheDoctor27 ever made. *The Avohkii-shaped Kanohi which Tollubo wore whilst serving the Brotherhood of Makuta once belonged to a Toa Hagah and, in actuality, was a fully-functioning Kanohi Elda. *Tollubo's white and black form during Frozen Calling is a homage towards one of BobTheDoctor27's earliest creations, a black and white, Pakari-wearing Matoran of Mata Nui - whom he named Tofa. Appearances *''Shadow Heart'' *''City of the Damned - Mentioned'' *''Ghosts of the Past'' *''Whispers in the Dark'' *''Perspectives'' - Unnamed *''Over Your Shoulder'' *''Frozen Calling'' *''Falling in the Black'' - Mentioned and seen in visions, though does not actually make an appearance *''Vendetta'' *''Judgment Day'' - To Be Written See Also *Gallery:Tollubo *Brickshelf Galleries **VoyaToran form **2009-2010 forms **Toa form Category:Matoran Category: User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Toa Category:Light Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Av-Matoran Category:Toa of Light Category:Order of Tollubo